


Лучший костюм

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Silly, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Было написано на заявку "“Добрые предзнаменования”. Кроули/Азирафаил. Тщетные попытки напугать во время празднования Хэллоуина и совершенно случайный успех".





	Лучший костюм

Кроули ещё раз придирчиво оглядел результат своих стараний и остался им более чем доволен. В этот раз всё должно получиться.  
У всех бывают свои глупые идеи фикс, и бывший ангел, слишком много времени проведший среди людей, не стал исключением. Ему удавалось вызывать у Азирафеля самые разные чувства, от искреннего восхищения до желания нанести его хрупкой земной оболочке несовместимые с жизнью травмы, но одного он так и не смог добиться. Кроули ни разу не удалось его напугать.  
Разумеется, напугать существо высшего порядка, заставшего времена намного более хуже нынешних, непросто. Но Кроули не сдавался.  
За многие годы существования Хэллоуина он успел перепробовать все демонические обличья, которые знал, и придумать сотню новых. Пробовал превращаться в коллег ангела и возвещать, что "срок пришёл". Даже принимать облик самого ангела (Азирафель тогда здорово на него обиделся).*  
Кроули ещё раз посмотрел в зеркало и вздохнул. Кого он обманывает? Азирафель, как обычно, со снисходительной улыбкой сообщит, что Кроули "отлично выглядит", и всё. Чёртовы служители Всевышнего, непробиваемые в своём бесстрашии.  
Что ж, как говорил один из его знакомых инквизиторов, попытка не пытка.**

Азирафель не спеша потягивал горячее какао, наслаждаясь тишиной и спокойствием, которые ему обеспечивала табличка "закрыто" на двери. Он как раз собирался полистать для настроения томик Брэдбери, когда за его спиной раздался знакомый голос, который с почти физически ощутимым удовольствием произнёс:  
— Угости или напугаем.  
— Друг мой, — улыбнулся Азирафель, спокойно оборачиваясь к гостю, — ты меня чуть не... — и застыл, широко распахнув глаза. Кружка выскользнула из его пальцев, с тихим жалобным бряканьем упала на ковёр, забрызгав сладким напитком любимые туфли Азирафеля.  
Кроули коварно улыбнулся и слегка взмахнул белоснежными ангельскими крыльями.  
— Напугали, — с гордостью констатировал он. И осмотрительно исчез, прежде чем к Азирафелю вернулся дар речи.

Если Кроули хоть сколько-нибудь успел узнать Азирафеля — его ждала изощрённая, воистину ангельская месть. К счастью, у него был целый год, чтобы приготовиться.

**Author's Note:**

> *По его словам, вышло совсем непохоже.  
> **Сказал он это, попытавшись облить Кроули святой водой. Довольно глупые последние слова, надо заметить.


End file.
